Because of You
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: When Maria's child is predicted to become a force of ultimate good, she must pass her daughter to Alucard to raise, instead of her and her own husband. Now, Alucard may find that keeping her safe may be easier than raising her. Not a songfic.
1. Prologue

A/N- Okay, this is the result of brainstorming with Desdinova and SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands. I hope everyone will enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer- I don't own Castlevania. It belongs to Knoami. This applies to all chapters. I don't own the quote either. Proper credit is given with the quote.

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes you did._

_I will not let myself_

_cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break the way you did;_

_You fell so hard._

_I've learned the hard way_

_to never let it get that far._

--Kelly Clarkson, "Because of You"

* * *

Prologue

Thunder shook the manor, and lightning lit it brighter than usual. Rain hit heavily upon all of its windows as Maria Renard-Rockly gave a final push. Then, a cry louder than the thunder filled the house. Maria sighed happily and laid back to rest.

The midwife took Maria's newborn daughter and cleaned her up. Her assistant went and informed Lord Rockly that his wife had just given birth. The lord--tall, dark, and handsome--rushed into the room, beaming from ear to ear. Maria looked up, her smile true, but faltering. Rockly entered and took his wife's hands in his. He kissed both.

"Let us not think on it, Maria. For now, this is a happy time," he said.

Maria sighed, out of tiredness not frustration, and looked over at her daughter. The baby looked to be perfectly healthy. The infant girl was still squalling against the efforts of the midwife to clean her, but the midwife managed just as well. Maria turned to her husband.

"How can I not think on it? The time approaches…as well as the danger. Can you not feel it?" she said, trying to push herself up into a sitting position.

Rockly put his hands on his wife's shoulders and kept her lying down. "You need to rest, dearest. Yes, I can feel it. But this is _our_ daughter, regardless. We will not see her after. Let us be with her and her alone now."

Maria nodded, and the midwife placed her daughter in her arms. The baby's tears finally stopped, and she fell quickly to sleep. Tears welled up in the mother's eyes and she gently rocked her baby back and forth. Unable to stem the flow, the tears fell onto her daughter's forehead. Rockly lightly and lovingly placed a hand on his daughter's head. His eyes had not welled up with tears, but the sadness was still there.

A knock on the bedroom door caused the husband and wife to look up.

"Enter," Rockly said.

The midwife's assistant stepped in and gave a little curtsey.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but…your guest is here," she said.

"Send him in. I am unable to stand at this moment…but I will be with my daughter for this," Maria said.

The young servant curtsied again, turned, and seemed to talk to someone just behind her. She moved and a man with long, flowing white-blond hair and clear eyes entered. He held a supernatural grace about him, and, though he appeared young, age was in his eyes. He spoke in a deep voice, that of a nobleman.

"I do not understand why I was summoned. In fact, I do not even understand how you managed it," the man said.

He stepped in, sweeping his black cloak out of the way as the servant closed the door behind him. He wore black armor that appeared to be of the heaviest, toughest variety. However, he moved as if it were weightless.

"The how is not important, Alucard," Maria said, now managing to sit up. Her husband gave a small sigh of disapproval.

"I don't want you strain yourself, darling," he whispered to her.

"I will be fine," she said to him. Then, to Alucard, she added, "As for why you are here…I must ask you to do something of the greatest importance to me…and others."

"What is it?" he asked, showing no emotion.

His eyes glanced briefly over the baby girl. He said nothing, however.

"Evil…wants my baby girl, Alucard. Orlox, Dracula's vampire…puppet," Maria hissed the last word, "wants to sacrifice my baby to him."

"Why?" Alucard inquired.

"Our girl was predicted to be an…ultimate, incorruptible good. He thinks that if he were to sacrifice her to your father," Rockly said, "they your father would become indestructible."

Alucard said nothing. He seemed to just stare between Maria, Rockly, and the baby. Finally, he asked, "And what is the proposed solution?"

"We want you to take her, Alucard. Raise her…as your own. Tell her nothing of this place…of us. Give her a clean slate somewhere far, far away from here," Maria said, her voice steady but her face wet with tears.

"I cannot do this."

"You must!" Rockly burst out. "She will be killed if she is left with us! You can protect her!"

"Can you, her parents, not surely do a better job at that than I?" Alucard asked.

"No. They will come for us first. With myself just having given birth, I will be useless to fight them. Rockly has never had any training in fighting against Hell's minions either," Maria said. Then, her eyes full of pleading, she said, "Please, Alucard. Just keep her safe. Give her a happy life…away from vampires, werewolves, and the like. Please…"

Alucard looked away from them. Then, looking back, he said, "Very well. I will take her. What is her name?"

Rockly placed a hand on his wife's shoulders. Smiling proudly, he said, "We will name her after Maria's mother. Her name is Daniella."

Maria smiled gratefully up at him. Then, sadly, she kissed her baby on the forehead. Rockly took Daniella from Maria and gave her his own kiss. Then, after a few moments of holding his daughter, he handed her to Alucard.

"Be as her father. Please," Rockly said, sitting down and holding his sobbing wife.

Alucard looked down upon the baby, who had woken for a moment only to sleep again. Looking back up at the couple, he nodded. Then, without another word, he swept from the house.

* * *

End Notes: What did you think? I would've been able to add a line or two more, but I was being chased away from my computer. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	2. Year One

A/N- Thank you to my reviewers! Now, a little note about this fic. Each chapter will be named after the age Daniella is. And I won't be doing this year by year…that would take too long. It'll skip intervals, but I'll make it all fit by hitting the high points of the years you don't get to see. I hope that was somewhat clear. Anyhow, on with the fic.

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes you did._

_I will not let myself_

_cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break the way you did;_

_You fell so hard._

_I've learned the hard way_

_to never let it get that far._

-- Kelly Clarkson, "Because of You"

* * *

Year One

Daniella was not like other children that Alucard had seen or heard or heard about. Most children of a year's age and younger were squalling, almost uncontrollable beings who seemed to hate the very idea of moving, let alone anything else. Some begged for sweets while others begged for toys, and then there were some that did neither and appeared as quiet and peaceable as Daniella, only to reveal their inner selves the first time something they wanted was denied.

No, mostly Daniella was quiet, crying only when she had soiled her diaper or was hungry. Other times, she either sat quietly with Alucard on the front of the carriage they traveled in or she slept inside the carriage. Overall, this worried the dhampire. Did this mean he was raising this child right or wrong? And what harm must it do this human child to not have a solid place to call home?

That was why this morning, the morning of Daniella's first birthday, Alucard had resolved to find a home for them both. They were already quite far away from Eternal Night or anything else Dracula related. He wanted to find a little place outside of a small town where Daniella could have other children to play with. And this village they were traveling through now seemed a perfect candidate.

A knock from the inside of the carriage announced that she was awake. This was a system that the child herself had come up with. If she awoke inside the carriage and wanted out, she would knock on the inside roof. Alucard pulled the carriage off to the side of the dusty little road, next to the general store. He got down and opened the carriage door.

Daniella's smiling little face, framed by her golden locks and enhanced by her bright brown eyes, greeted him.

"Morning," she said, still with a bit of baby talk hinging on the word.

"Good morning. Are you hungry?" he asked, helping her out of the carriage and to the ground.

Daniella nodded as Alucard straightened out her little pink dress. He took her by the hand and led her into the general store. The man behind the counter was wary as he saw Alucard enter, knowing immediately from his supernatural looks and movement that he had some vampire blood in him. However, the man softened when he saw the little girl, clutching a finger of Alucard's hand--for that was all she could grip.

"What can I do you for today?" the man asked, brightening up a little.

"I need food and water supplies for a month's time. Also, what kind of children's toys do you carry?" the dhampire asked.

The man--obviously the general store owner--smiled. "We have all manner of dolls. Would the little one like a doll?" he asked, leaning past Alucard to speak directly to Daniella.

Instead of answering the man first, Daniella looked up to Alucard to see if it was okay. When he nodded, she said, "Yes, please."

The owner smiled in surprise. "So polite," he muttered, disappearing into the back.

When he had returned, he had a little stuffed doll, dressed in a pink dress very similar to Daniella's with red hair. He handed the doll to Alucard, saying, "It'll be just a little while longer to gather the supplies. If you'll wait outside, I'll bring it out to you and then we'll discuss payment."

Alucard nodded and led Daniella out the door. Once back at the carriage, he lifted her back inside and handed her the doll.

"Happy birthday," he said.

She smiled and grabbed the doll, hugging it tight. Alucard smiled. Raising this child was a whole new experience--a world new world--to him, and it was the little things that puzzled him. How, upon hearing her first word--which was "papa"--his heart had swelled with joy. How just making her smile or laugh made _him_ smile and laugh. And how was it that when she was sad, it seemed to wrench his heart from his chest?

His thoughts were interrupted when the owner came out to bring him the supplies. Alucard helped him load them onto, and into, the carriage and then paid the man in gold coins. The owner then proclaimed that Alucard and Daniella were "welcomed anytime." As he turned to enter his store, Alucard stopped him.

"Tell me, do you know of any place one could settle down in this area?" Alucard asked.

The owner laughed. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do. I have a cottage adjoining my land just outside of town. Well, I say adjoining…it's actually a good bit from my house. I'd be willing to let you and your daughter live there if you would accept a certain job," he said.

The way the owner had said "job" made Alucard's demeanor darken. He turned and told Daniella to shut the door to the carriage. Pulling herself fully inside, she did so without question. Alucard then turned back to the owner.

"What job is this?" he asked.

"First things first. My name is Joe Wilhelm. I kind of hold two jobs around here. You see, because I live outside of town near the forest, I also keep all the evil creatures and spirits that inhabit the forest from entering the town. To tell you the truth, I'm getting on up there in age, and I'm not as good as I used to be. Now, I know that you're more than human. I'd even go as far as saying that you were a dhampire, but I don't care about that. You seem like a good fellow and a loving father. I'd be willing to let you and your daughter live in that cottage, which is a whole other house itself, and even pay you a wage if you could take over the job of keeping the town safe from those things in the forest. What do you say?"

Alucard eyed Joe for a moment. Then, he held out his hand.

"Deal," he said.

Joe shook it with enthusiasm, gave him the directions to his new home, a note explaining everything to Joe's daughter, and went back into the store. Alucard pocketed the note and opened back up the carriage door. Daniella blinked at him.

"I've found us a home," he said.

Her little face brightened, and Alucard's heart swelled once more.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so how was that? Now, the next chapter will be called "Year Five." See where I'm going with this? Please review! 


	3. Year Five

A/N- I'm glad everyone is liking this! I was glad that Daniella was well received. I was afraid I had made her a little bit of a Mary-Sue. Anyhow, on with the fic!

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes you did._

_I will not let myself_

_cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break the way you did;_

_You fell so hard._

_I've learned the hard way_

_to never let it get that far._

-- Kelly Clarkson, "Because of You"

* * *

Year Five

Alucard entered the cottage, stomping the gunk off his boots before he did so. It was dawn, and the dhampire was yawning. It had been a hard night. Three werewolves and some kind of fish demon had attacked him inside the forest that was just a few feet away from his house. However, with the sun's rays now filling his home, he knew it was over for now.

He removed his boots, placed them just inside the door, and entered. All at once, the smell of cooking bacon and eggs hit his nostrils.

"Good morning, Miss Rosalyn," he said, entering the kitchen.

Rosalyn turned to face him, smiling. Her dark hair was pulled back in a long braid, and her violet eyes were shining. She had on a simple cotton dress that matched her eye color and a white apron tied around her.

"Good morning, Mr. Tepes," she said, turning briefly back around to flip her bacon.

Rosalyn was Joe's daughter, and she acted years ahead of her age. Although she was only fourteen years of age, she already possessed all the skills that any humble man could have wanted in a wife…and could do them well. She cooked, cleaned, and even watched after five year old Daniella. She had latched onto Alucard's small family ever since he had moved into her family's cottage. She was there every morning when he arrived back from his job of slaying the demons and various monsters in the forest, left for school and other teenage activities--Alucard supposed--after breakfast, and returned just before nightfall to stay the night with Daniella. She had offered to do all this for free, but Alucard insisted that he pay her for her trouble.

"Where is Daniella?" Alucard asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Still up in bed, sir. She should be up soon, though," Rosalyn said, placing a plate in front of him.

She soon loaded it down with eggs and bacon. He picked up his fork and yawned.

"Long night, sir?" she inquired, sitting down with her own plate.

"Yes, quite," he said, between bites.

"What was it this time?"

"Werewolves and a fish demon. I can't honestly say which one was easier to deal with," Alucard chuckled.

Rosalyn laughed. The two ate on, chatting in between swallows of food. Before long, the sound of little footsteps was heard coming down the stairs. Rosalyn stood expectantly. Daniella's small form pushed open the kitchen door and greeted those already there with a bright smile.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Daniella. Would you like some food?" Rosalyn asked.

Daniella nodded as she chose a seat next to her father's. She still wore pink dresses at this age, but they had lost some of their frill. Her blonde hair was longer still, but was in need of a cut to keep it manageable for someone her age. One would even thing that her eyes had grown larger over the last years too. Alucard smiled, bent, and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, darling," he said.

"Morning, Daddy," she replied as Rosalyn placed her plate in front of her.

"You eat this all up, and I'll braid your hair before I leave," she said as Daniella picked up her fork and nodded.

The little one ate politely, silently, and quickly. Soon, she had finished and was asking Rosalyn to fulfill her promise. Rosalyn smiled and said, "After you bathe."

Daniella huffed but headed off to her bath anyway. Alucard smiled.

"I'll leave as soon as I'm done with her hair, sir," Rosalyn said, turning towards him.

"Take your time, Miss. Just don't be late for school on my account," he said, standing. "Tell Daniella that I've gone upstairs to sleep and not to go too far into the forest to play today."

"She knows, sir, but I'll tell her anyway."

Alucard nodded and bid Rosalyn "good day."

As soon as the master of the house had disappeared from the room, Rosalyn went to join the little one in the bathing room. She was already in the warm water Rosalyn had prepared earlier. She was splashing in the bubbles around her. The fourteen year old girl rolled up her sleeves and prepared to deal with the five year old.

It took several minutes to coax Daniella to stop playing and allow Rosalyn to wash her. Finally, when the child was washed and dried, she began to braid her hair. Finally, dressed in a simple cotton play-dress, Daniella took to the outdoors, and Rosalyn left for school, shouting Alucard's messages after the girl.

Daniella loved the outdoors. She always found the most curious things. Odd flowers she had never seen or smelled before, cute and fuzzy animals that liked to play and chase her, and beautiful little streams seemed to be littered about her house. She loved to sing and dance and pretend that she was beautiful princess. She giggled. And for the first time ever…someone giggled _back_!

Daniella stopped and turned toward the source of the giggle. The voice giggled again. It was definitely coming from the depths of the forest. It sounded like a little girl's voice.

"Hello?" Daniella called.

Another giggle.

"Who are you?" Daniella called.

"Come here," called the voice in return.

Daniella looked worriedly back in the direction of her house.

"Please, don't you want to play?" the voice giggled again.

"But, I'm…I'm not allowed to go into the forest," Daniella said.

"I'm not far inside. Just follow my voice."

"But, I can't."

The voice didn't respond.

"Hello?"

Nothing. Daniella gave a small whimper of despair. She had yet to make friends with any of the village children. This might be her one and only chance for a playmate. Glancing again back towards her house, to make sure her father wasn't watching, she then turned and skipped past the barrier of trees that was the forest.

It was nothing short of a dark wonderland on the other side. A stream lay just in front of her, a trail of stepping stones before Daniella's dainty feet. There were no birds singing, but, being the child that she was, she paid no mind to such an omen. Instead, her eyes were drawn toward a small, flickering light from just across the stream. Daniella gasped in delight.

"Are you a fairy?" she called to her mysterious friend.

"Come…come across the stream!" her friend replied. "Come across and find out!"

Hesitating for only a moment, Daniella stepped out onto the first slippery stepping stone. Wavering a bit, she quickly caught her balance and took another leap onto the next one. She did so until she was right in the middle of the stream, which she saw was moving faster than it had looked from the land. She let out a tiny cry of fright. There were no more stepping stones.

"Come, come, little one," the voice called, the light dancing in front of her.

"I can't," Daniella said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I can't swim. I'm scared."

"You can do it. The stream is not that bad. Jump, Daniella. It's not as deep as it looks…"

Daniella glanced down. Past the hem of her dress she saw the bottom of the babbling brook. She knew better than to step foot into it. She had learned from bath time experience that water lies about its depth. Suddenly, not one, but several of the lights appeared at the hem of her dress, tugging at it.

"Stop it, stop it!" she yelled, struggling against the surprisingly strong tugs.

But she was losing. One tug too many and her foot slipped. She turned around halfway down and caught the rock. She was now half-in, half-out of the stream. And her grip was slipping. She cried the first thing to her mind.

"Daddy! Help!"

…………………

Back inside the upstairs bedroom of the cottage, Alucard's eyes shot open. He looked quickly about the room. He could've sworn that he had heard Daniella's voice. He strained in the silence, trying to hear it again.

"_Daddy! Help me!"_

He lost no time. Following the child's frantic voice, Alucard snatch up his sword--his family heirloom--and rushed out the door of the cottage. Daniella's voice cried out again, and Alucard rushed past the barrier of trees to find his daughter holding on for dear life as some unseen force tried to pull her under the stream's deep water.

"Hold on, Daniella! I'm coming!" he yelled, quickly crossing the rocks.

Once he was over her, he grabbed her little hands and pulled upward. Apparently, the glowing assailants had not expected such a force as Daniella landed safely in his arms with little fight.

"Sprites," Alucard hissed, running back onto land as the creatures began to attack him.

As soon as he had set his soaking daughter upon the ground, he unsheathed his sword and swung it at the sprites. They flew quickly away.

"Daddy, Daddy," Daniella sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I thought--I thought--I thought that it was another little girl! I only wanted to play with her!"

Alucard stooped and hugged his daughter.

"I know I wasn't supposed to go into the forest, Daddy! I'm sorry! I only wanted a friend!" she cried onto his shoulder.

Alucard could not find it in his heart to scold her, even though she had broken one of his only rules for her. Instead, he merely picked her up and carried her back into the house to change. Afterwards, and since the whole horrifying ordeal had taken so much out of her, Daniella fell asleep.

He put her in her bed and shut her door. Then, outside of it, he leaned against it and sighed. Of all the demons and monsters in all the world he had faced, he had never been so afraid as he had been just moments ago. And the most horrible part of it was…he was to blame. He had been too busy the last few years to put her with the other children her age of the village.

"I knew I was going to mess this up," Alucard sighed. Then, leaning against the wooden grains of the door, he added, "I promise, Daniella, starting tomorrow…you can make all the friends you want."

* * *

End Notes: So, how was that? First taste of action in this fic. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review!

**Additional Note made April 15, 2009: This story has not been abandoned. However, it is one of many in the works. If anyone out there has an interest in me making this story one of the older ones I finish up first, please go and vote on the poll on my profile. I have other stories there to choose from as well. Thanks!**


End file.
